Kamen Rider Cyclone: The Wing Wanderer
by Azmodan0210
Summary: The new hero arrives at Asakusa to defeat both Youma and Shocker to protect the people he cares about. Kamen Rider x Senran Kagura crossover. Rated M.


This is a crossover fanfic between Kamen Rider and Senran Kagura.

All their rights belong to their owners.

Narration

"Following the defeat of Shocker, Kamen Riders had finally save the world from it's evil. Now that era of peace had restored completely. However the mankind is once again in danger. The demons called Youma are about to conquer the world and only Kamen Riders must rise and must stop this threat along with the ninjas at their side. Now the new legend is about to start."

Futou - Japan

It cuts to a purple haired girl with red eyes as she was wearing the dress and she got her doll stollen by the bullies. Her name is Suzune. Her friends call her Rin for short. She was eleven years old.

"Hey. Give my doll back. Give my doll back." said Suzune as she begged the two bullies to give her doll back as they don't listened to her.

"Hey, Suzune. Isn't your dad had bought the doll to you?" said the first bully as the second had continued "Let's see if that doll looks good if undress it."

After hearing those words Suzune had bursted into tears of sadness as two bullies are harrasing

"She's Crying! She's Crying! Suzune Crybaby!" said the bully but to their surprise the stone was thrown to the bully's jaw as he cried in the pain as the bully had recognized the boy who throw a stone toward his friend.

The boy had the black hair and blue eyes. He wore the white shirt, the blue pants and blue shoes and he was 12 years old. He was Raito Sonozaki or for short Philip as he was Suzune's neighbor as his father Ryubee was a friend of Suzune's father.

"Hey you two. Bring the doll back to her." said Philip as he rushed the bully and had kicked him in the face as both were crying in shame as Philip was threatenlt cracked his fists.

"Listen up you morons. If you lay a finger on my friend you will be SORRY AND YOU WILL GET YOUR BONES BROKEN GOT IT?!" said Philip as the two bullies were scared of him and had dropped the doll and ran away as possible as Philip had picked Suzune's doll as she was crying.

"Don't cry, Rin-chan. Here's your toy." said Philip with the smile as Suzune had taken her doll from Philip and hugged him with the smile on her face.

"Thank you, Philip-kun. You're always just in time." said Suzune as she was hugging Philip as the later blushed in embarrasement.

"Ahahahahah! Stop, Rin-chan. You making me blush." said Philip as he was hugged by Suzune and was blushed after he was freed from hug Philip was coming home as his father had called him for a dinner as Suzune thanked him. Then she had smiled as Suzune and Philip were revealed to be a friends.

Years Later.

Asakusa - Japan

The city was known for it's beautiful story as it got four ninja schools were the well endowed girls are training. The Crimson Squad, Hebijo, Gessen and Hanzo. They were created by goverment of japan in order to defeat the army of Youma led by Dougen the former teacher of Hebijo and thus the man had arrived into Asakusa. He had the black hair, blue eyes and he was 27 years old. He wore the black jacket, blue jeans, white shirt, black shoes and black fingerless gloves on his hands. It was Philip and he was surprised to see the city were Suzune was living.

"So this is Asakusa eh? This should be exciting." said Philip as he put on his own hat and had jumped off the ship which had arrived into Asakusa and he started to walk around the city.

(Op: "W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ by Takuya and Aya Kamiki)

*Instrumental* The saxaphone starts to play and thus instrumental kicks in as wind covered logo had appeared out of nowhere and the wind blows.

 **(W-B-X crime and the city)** Then someone puts on his gloves, jacket, jeans, shirt and boots. It was Philip and he punches the screen as the screen shatters

 **(Mata dare ka ga Totsuzen door wo tataku)** Philip is reading the book as he looks at the window.

 **(Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city)** Then someone was taking the book from Philip and it was Suzune as they are playing together

 **(Kono machi ni wa Namida wa niawanai ze)** Asuka excitedly jumps and then she smiles happily

 **(Yami ni hisomu keyword Mitsukedasou! (Mitsukedasou!)** Shotaro is reading the book as he was wearing his hat and he was standing alongside Daidouji

 **(Hitori de wa todokanai yume)** Dougen smiles evilly as he stands with his army of youma and Shocker combatmen and alongside the leader of Shocker

 **(Kensaku suru mugen no archive!)** Miyabi is cutting down the wooden maniken as she was not breaking a sweat

 **(Kioku toiu umi e to dive!)** Homura is reading the book as she looks at sunset

 **(Kimi to nara kanaerareru, Half and Half!)** Then Philip picks his Gaia Driver and then he touches his Cyclone Gaia Memory and then he Transforms into Kamen Rider Cyclone

 **(W-Boiled Extreme!)** Then Cyclone and Joker riders are rushing Shocker combatmen and youma

 **(W-B-X! Futari no body and soul!)** Cyclone is punching rappidly at four youma and Joker kicking five shocker combatmen without breaking a sweat

 **(Hoka ni nai sa only! Tsumari ainori)** **Hitotsu ni)** Suzune and Daidouji are breaking through the army of Shocker

 **(W-B-X! Saikou no partner Deau toki (Deau toki)** Asuka, Yumi, Homura and Miyabi are blasting youma from left to right

 **(Kiseki okoru (so we can make it!)** Then Cyclone and Joker are fusing into Kamen Rider Double and he picks his Prism Bicker sword

 **(Double wo sagase!)** Then Double dashes the screen and sliced it as the screen shatters

 **(W-B-X crime and the city)** It later shows Philip and the gang pose together as the song ends

Chapter 1: New Man is Asakusa

Philip was walking alone in the crowded downtown as he was reading his book. Philip had bought the food from the shop as he knows everything about the city then he approached the woman as the connected and thus hey got their heads hit and they had fell on the ground as Philip had his head hurt and thus he saw a 26 years old woman. She had the red eyes, the purple hair and the mole on her breast. She had the large breasts as she was wearing her teacher outfit. It was Suzune and Philip was shocked to see Suzune after these years and he was freaked out.

"S-SUZUNE-CHAN?!" said Philip as he saw Suzune and Suzune was surprised to see Philip as the strong build man and she had her eyes widened to see Philip had grown up a lot and he was 1 centimeter taller than her and older in one year.

"P-PHILIP-KUN?! IS THAT YOU?" said Suzune as she was shocked to see as she picked the bought food as Philip did the same as he was surpsised to see Philip had come to visit her.

"Hahahahah! It's me, Suzune-chan. It looks like you look beautifull as always am I right?!" said Philip as he was actually charming as Suzune blushed

"Oh come on, Philip-kun. You are the same as always." said Suzune as she and Philip had went home.

After they bought the food the went into Suzune's rooom as she knew Philip since their childhood and thus Philip recognized the photo it was the same photo as Suzune was hugging Philip when they were a children. Philip had shed the tear of memory as he was came into Asakusa with the simple purpose.

"Suzune-chan. I've come to Asakusa in order to find and destroy Shocker as Dougen was allied with the leader of Shocker and became his right-hand man." said Philip with the serious look on his face as Suzune continued "It was the shame that Dougen had betrayed my trust as he was allying himself with Youma and Shocker. I need your help, Philip-kun. You need to come into Hanzou academy and to teach the girls in the ways of martial arts." It was reveald that Philip was taught in Seishin Shourinken martial art by Kazuya Ouki more commonly known as Kamen Rider Super-1 and Philip knew that Suzune is now a teacher in Hanzou academy now as she earned the respect from her students.

Hanzou Academy.

At Hanzou classroom, six girls were studying in the history of ninjas. The first girl had the hazel eyes and brown hair and she got the large breasts. It was Asuka the granddaughter of Hanzou, alongside her was her best friend Katsuragi, the blue eyes blonde the large breasts as Asuka as rather than teasing Asuka's breasts she was studying as well as she was revealed to be Asuka's friend. The third girl was studying as she wrote the lesson's about martial arts and she had the pink hair and the light blue eyes with pink pupils. She also had the large breasts not as Asuka's or Katsuragi but they were larga and the girl's name was Hibari. The fourth girl had the dakr blue hair and blue eyes. She also had the large breasts and she was well manered. Her name is Ikaruga and alongside her was Yagyuu. The girl with red eyed as her left eye was covered with eye patch and she had the white hair as she was also had the large breasts as well. The sixth girl had the black hair as well as brown eyes and she had the large breasts as well. Her name is Ayame and she was sitting alongside Ikaruga as they are the friends. Then a man was entering. He had the brown eyes and white hair. It was Kiriya and he was entering alongside a blonde woman who had the large breasts as well. She also had the reddish brown eyes and the teacher's name was Daidouji and she is also entered the classroom alongside Suzune as they are ready to present the new teacher in Hanzou.

"Ok girls! Allow me to present you to a new teacher. I hope you will get along." said Kiriya as Daidouji continued "You will be surprised to see him." And the girls were shocked to see Philip was entering in his buisiness suit and he wore the black jeans, black boots and black buisiness jacket with white buisiness shirt under it. And the girls are happy to see their new teacher as they had greet him with the bow.

"Good morning, girls." said Philip as the girls replied. "Good morning, Philip-sensei." said the girls as Philip continued.

"Well, let's start the lesson." then girl had started to train under Philip as Asuka was the first girl to train under Philip and she was punching and kicking the punching bag under his wing. She was studying Seishin Shourinken as she started to kick at it impressed. The second was Ikaruga as she is started to cut the bunch of falling sakura leaves under Philip as she respect him as the man of honor. The third was Katsuragi as she and Philip ran together in sprinting as they were like master and student with Katsuragi being the student and Philip as the master. The last three girls were Ayame, Hibari and Yagyuu as they had listened the story about Kamen Riders the heroes of justice who fought for the sake of the others as Philip had told the story as Yagyuu was crying with the story about his family as she learned about his sad past. Hibari and Ayame also shed the tears about the legends of Kamen Riders as Suzune was watching with the smile.

Nighttime.

Meanwhile the white haired girl was returning home from the school as she had the gold eyes and she was the well mannered girl and she is Asuka's childhood friend. She is also had the large breasts and the beautifull well endowed figure. She was already in her ninja outfir and her name is Miyabi as she was tasked by Suzune as she got the radio as Suzune located the shocker monster called Spider Man.

"Miyabi. This is Suzune. In region we had spotted the monster called Spider Man as he had started to attack the helpless people. Eliminate him at once." said Suzune as Miyabi had replied

"I got it, Suzune-sensei! I'm on my way." said Miyabi as she arrived into Spider Man's collection as she saw the Spider Man was leading the group of monsters called youma as she recognized the spider Youma that killed her mother. Her eyes are filled with rage as she was drawn her sword.

"You disguisting monsters. YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD!" Miyabi roared as the spider Youma had started to fire fireballs from his hand as Miyabi had dodged

(cue ost - Future of Resolution)

Then Miyabi had engulfed her katana with the darker fire and then she launched a flaming sword wave at the phew youma this killing them. She was an expert martial artist and she had started to battle the monster that killed her mother.

The monster was powerfull as she kicked him in the face thus blowing him away. Miyabi also lost her father who was the principal in Hebijo which is now a scholl were the good shinobi are training here as the school's principal was revealed to be Philip's best friend named Shotaro Hidari or for short Kamen Rider Joker as he knew Miyabi's mother and decided to take care of her then Miyabi.

Then suddenly Spider Man had appeared before her. Spider Man the shocker monster looked like he did in original Kamen Rider series and he punched Miyabi in the face as she was pinned down to the ground and then she was helpless as her eyes were filled with the horror as the Spider Youma had approached her and decided to kill her slowly.

"Heheheheheh! I would kill you when I had the chance but instead I killed you mother. So it's time to play with you instead." said the spider Youma as he had touched Miyabi's breasts as she started to moan and she was blushing as the monster is about to rape her. However to spider Youma's surprise Philip and Shotaro had appeared out of nowhere and had kicked Spider Man and Spider Youma in the faces thus blowing them away.

Shotaro was already a skilled martial artist as he had the brown hair and he wore Soukichi Narumi's hat and he had the hazel eyes. He was also the strong built man and he wore the white outfit which belonged to his mentor named Kamen Rider Skull or for short Soukichi Narumi.

"S-Shotaro-san. Philip-sensei." said Miyabi as she was picked by Philip as she was blushing in front of such strong man and thus she had picked her sword. And with determined look she taken her fighting stance and she is growled at Spider Youma thus finally terrifying him.

"This is the moment I was waiting for. I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU FOR TAKING MOTHER'S LIFE, ASSHOLE!" Miyabi had roared and she rushed Sipder Youma with the series slashes, punches and kicks as she was seriously pissed and then she got her hair turned black and she unleashed her killing aura as she unleashed her fighting technique as the Spider Youma was surrounded by the barrage of flaming sword.

"PURGOTARIO OF GOOD AND EVIL!" Miyabi proclaimed as she slamed down her katana at spider Youma thus burning him to ashes as he was screaming in pain and thus she finally shed her tear of joy thus killing the monster that killed her mother.

"My vengeance is done." said Miyabi as she was slowly walking home and then only Spider Man remained.

(cue ost: Kamen Rider Double Battle Theme)

Then Shotaro and Philip had picked their respective drivers and had revealed their Gaia Memory in their hands

"It's been a long time since we fought together, Philip." said Shotaro as he touched his Joker Memory as Philip replied with touching his cyclone Memory "Yeah, Shotaro. Just like old times right?"

Then they put their Gaia Memory into their Gaia Drivers and then they said this word together.

"Henshin!" said Philip and Shotaro as they transformed into Kamen Rider Cyclone and Kamen Rider Joker as the sounds of their Gaia Memory was heard.

"CYCLONE! JOKER!" said Gaia Memory as the aura had surrounded both Philip and Shotaro and they revealed their Kamen Rider forms. Those are Kamen Rider Cyclone and Kamen Rider Joker respectively and they had pointed at Spider Man thus terryfing him.

"Now, count up your crimes!" said both Cyclone and Joker in unison as Spider Man had mannaged to rush both Kamen Riders but with no effect as they had kicked him in the face. Now Miyabi had saw the man in his Kamen Rider Joker suit. It was Shotaro who saved her from Youma when she was a little and thus she shed the tear of joy as Kamen Riders are now protecting people from Youma and Shocker.

Then Cyclone had ripped Spider Man's two arms as the monster had six arms and the monster had screamed in pain as his eyes are now filled with fear.

Cyclone and Joker had placed their Gaia Memory into their drivers and touched them for the final attack as the voice of Gaia Memory was heard.

"CYCLONE! JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" said Gaia Memory as both Cyclone and Joker had jumped high and formed a flying front kicks into the Spider Man

"RIDER DOUBLE KICK!" Cyclone and Joker proclaimed as they had rider kicked Spider Man in the chest and blown him away with such force as he was fell on the ground and he got into the feet again and he was about to explode

"I can't believe I was beaten by two Kamen Riders. I'm exploding with regret! *high-pitched voice.* GATCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said the Spider Man as he was exploded into the boom and violent shower as the monster was finished

(ost end)

Then Cyclone and Joker had changed back to their civilian forms and thus they bumped their fist with another shocker monster defeated as Miyabi had went home with another mission complete as Suzune had called her.

"Well done, Miyabi. Another mission was complete. I hope your mother would be proud of such remarkable daughter." said Suzune as she finished the call off with Miyabi as she had dropped the tear of joy that her mother can finally rest in peace. Now the battle against Shocker in Asakusa can now commense.

End of Chapter 1

(Ed: Free Your Heat by Everset)

(It shows Philip watching at the stardust with holding Suzune's arm rommantically)

kokoro no naka zutto  
nanika ga sawaideru  
sore ga nanika shireba  
kontorooru dekinaku naru

tsuki mo mienai yoru  
totsuzen nakidasu Night crows  
tojikometeta ori o kowasu

Show me how  
dareka oshiete kure  
Burn it out  
atsuku moeru itami ga  
sono taagetto wo yakitsukusu  
Breaking the silence  
Free your Heat

Show me how  
dareka tasuke dashite  
Burn me out  
netsu obita negai ga ima  
yami no iro sae kogashite yuku  
Breaking the silence  
Free your Heat  
Burning them out!

(Instrumental of W-B-X ~W-Boiled-Extreme~)

Shotaro narrates the next chapter.

"Philip officially now having Asakusa as his new home as he is now teachin' the girls from Hanzou. Meanwhile Dougen the commander of Shocker sent Bat Man youma as he was also a mad scientist working for Shocker's plan on world domination. Next time on Kamen Rider Cyclone: The Wind Wanderer. Chapter 2: The Bat youma attacks. This clinches it."

Oh yeah! This is a crossover I would like to write. Tipper criminals if you know that Kamen Rider Cyclone is after you avoid anything shaped like a Gaia Memory.


End file.
